Data storage systems are often used to store large quantities of data with fast access times. A typical data storage system is housed in a cabinet and includes one or more storage processors coupled to a large quantity of hard drives over a storage interconnect. The data storage system typically connects over a storage network to one or more host devices that are configured to issue storage commands to the data storage system over the storage network. Such data storage systems are often used in connection with large databases as well as with virtual machines for cloud computing.